Hottest Party Dance
Released Wii * September 14, 2017 Characters Main Dancers * Rena * Domi * U.G. * Root * Chordia * Harmony * Gaku * Danca * Tom * Kaz * Sarah * Peyton * Sam * Clover * Alex * Will * Irma * Taranee * Cornelia * Hay * Chase * Bren * Jinja * Dax * Beyal * Dante * Lok * Sophie * Zhalia * Aqua * Dan * Shun * Yugi * jun * NAOKI * U1 * Aang * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Wii Fit Trainer * Rango * Random Character Back Dancers * Pia * Gliss * Forte * Sharp * Bossa * Nova * Hip * Hop Song List Default Songs * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Flo Rida ft. David Guetta - Club Can't Handle Me * Britney Spears - 3 * The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up * Ke$ha - Tik Tok * Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? * Digitalism - Idealistic * The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl * Hi-5 (USA) - Making Music * Darius Dante Van Dijk - The Choice is Yours * Hannah Montana - Just Like You * Far East Movement ft. The Cataracs and Dev - Like a G6 * Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Maps * David Guetta Ft. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack - Hay Mama * Calvin Harris - Summer * The Flaming Lips - Do You Realize? * Justice - D.A.N.C.E. * Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You * Jack & Jack - Groove * Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat * B.o.B. - So Good * Chamillionaire ft. Krazie Bone - Ridin' * Amerie - 1 Thing * Wisin & Yandel Ft. Jennifer Lopez - Follow the Leader * Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * New Kids on the Block - You Got It (The Right Stuff) * Garbage - I Think I'm Paranoid * A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls feat. Nicole Scherzinger - Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) * Hi-5 (USA) - Robot Number 1 * Benny Benassi presents "The Biz" - Satisfaction (Issak Original Extended) * Franz Ferdinand - Take Me Out * Gang of Instrumentals - Say Hello to Zambezia * MAX - Gibberish * Tommy Sparls - She's Got Me Dancing * SKisM - Experts * Dropkick Murphys - Boys on the Docks * Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry * Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean - Problem * John Newman - Love Me Again * Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Horseshoe Peck is the Best * Borgore - Kiss My Lips * Selena Gomez and the Scene - Same Old Love * Tim McGraw - Southern Girl * New Boyz ft. The Cataracs and Dev - Backseat * O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei * Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love * N-Joi - Anthem * Robyn & Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat * Anjulie - Boom * James Brown - I Got You (I Feel Good) * England Dan & John Ford Coley - I'd Really Love to See You Tonight * Buju Banton - Mighty Dread * Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona - Baliando * The Trammps - Disco Inferno * Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine - Stereo Hearts * Britney Spears - I Wanna Go * Noisettes - Don't Upset The Rhythm (Go Baby Go) * Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) * Jessie J - Domino * Yellow Claw ft. Rochelle - Shotgun * Boney M - Rasputin * Calvin Harris - Acceptable in the 80s * Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) * Cee Lo Green - Forget You * A. Caveman & The Backseats - You Never Can Tell * Spice Girls - Spice Up Your Life * Darude - Sandstorm * Calvin Harris ft. John Newman - Blame * Barry White - You're the First, the Last, My Everything * The Beach Boys - Kokomo * James Darren - The Best Is Yet To Come * Creedence Clearwater Revival - Have You Ever Seen the Rain? * Baha Men - Who Let the Dogs Out? * Linkin Park - New Divide * Iggy Azalea Ft. Charli XCX - Fancy * Martin Garrix - Animals * Ariana Grande featuring Mac Miller - The Way * Carrie Underwood - Good Girl * 5 Seconds of Summer - She Looks So Perfect * Rancid - Life Won't Wait * The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) * Reggaeton - Baby Girl * Beyonce and Shakira - Beautiful Liar * Hi-5 - Move It * Usher ft. Lil Jon and Ludacris - Yeah! * Maluma - El Tiki * The Blackout Allstars - I Like It (Like That) * Ne-Yo - Closer * Dora the Explorer - Fairytail Land * Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester - Good Girls Go Bad * Blake Shelton - Mine Would Be You * Aqua - Barbie Girl * Corona - The Rhythm of the Night * Mis-Teeq - Scandalous * Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger * Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive * C+C Music Factory feat. Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) * Blue Swede - Hooked on a Feeling * The London Theatre Orchestra & Cast - Think * Justin Moore - Point at You * Kungs vs. Cookin' on 3 Burners - This Girl * Madonna - Holiday * The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling * Blur - Song 2 * Wham! - Everything She Wants * Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang * High Maintenance - Drop It * Beyonce - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) * Skrillex - Syndicate * Walk the Moon - Shut Up and Dance * Zayn - Pillowtalk * Sparks - This Town Ain't Big Enough for Both of Us * Adam Lambert - If I Had You * Cher - The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) * Hi-5 (USA) - Move Your Body * Major Lazer and DJ Snake featuring MØ - Lean On * Fatboy Slim - Rockafeller Skank * Quincy Jones and His Orchestra - Soul Bossa Nova * Marina and the Diamonds - Oh No! * Anja - Dance All Nite * Fergie ft. Ludacris - Glamorous * Kylie Minogue - Can't Get You Out of My Head * Hi-5 (USA) - Action Hero * Dillon Francis and DJ Snake - Get Low * a-ha - Take on Me * Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink - Worth It * Dev - In the Dark * Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble * Far East Movement featuring Cover Drive - Turn Up the Love * LazyTown - There's Always a Way * ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Hi-5 - You're My Number One * Nick Jonas - Teacher * Prince Royce - Stuck on a Feeling * Luther Ingram - (If Loving You Is Wrong) I Don't Want to Be Right * Alicia Keys - You Don't Know My Name * Hi-5 - I'm Feeling Fine * Elvis Presley - Viva Las Vegas * The Bouzouki's - Epic Sirtaki * Los Lobos - Rango Theme Song * The Frankie Bostello Orchestra - Tico-Tico no Fubá * Charleston - Mugsy Baloney Unlockable Songs * Sweat Invaders - Skin-to-Skin * NM feat. Christian Finnegan - Shifting Sands * Dr. Creole - Baby Zouk * Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra - Hungarian Dance No. 5 Downloadable Songs Hi-5 (USA) * Hi-5 (USA) - Five Senses * Hi-5 (USA) - So Many Animals * Hi-5 (USA) - North, South, East and West * Hi-5 (USA) - Ready or Not * Hi-5 (USA) - Three Wishes * Hi-5 (USA) - Feel the Beat * Hi-5 (USA) - Living in a Rainbow * Hi-5 (USA) - T.E.A.M. * Hi-5 (USA) - Some Kind of Wonderful * Hi-5 (USA) - Underwater Discovery Dora the Explorer Pack * Dora the Explorer - The Travel Song * Dora the Explorer - Celebration * Dora the Explorer - We Are Family * Dora the Explorer - Get on Your Feet * Dora the Explorer - Boingy, Boingy, Bing * Dora the Explorer - Tenemos Amigos * Dora the Explorer - Isa Turn the Wheel * Dora the Explorer - Pirates Love to Sing LazyTown Pack * LazyTown - Bing Bang * LazyTown - Man on a Mission * LazyTown - No One is Lazy in LazyTown * LazyTown - Dancing * LazyTown - Have You Never? * LazyTown - Energy * LazyTown - Team Work * LazyTown - Go For It * LazyTown - Twenty Times Ten * LazyTown - Good Stuff * LazyTown - Anything Can * LazyTown - Wake Up * LazyTown - Cooking by the Book * LazyTown - I Can Move * LazyTown - Playtime * LazyTown - Step by Step * LazyTown - You Are a Pirate * LazyTown - Woof, Woof, Woof * LazyTown - Master of Disguise Stages * Silibrium * Journey * Wave Cell * Expression * Pulse * Passage * Axis * Release * Oscillator * Water * Ampliture * Core * Boston * Enterprise * Rotate * Colors * Epidemik * Cold * R.S.V.P. * Courage * Pattern * Clash * Music * Knowledge * Gracie * Ruffage * Hi-5 * Almighty * Rain Storm * Sky * Bridge * Psyche * Reflexion * Echos * Premium * 2nd Home * Ascension * TЁЯRA * Medical * Street Show * Song of the Week * Charleston * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!! and Smash Bros.) * Kalos Pokémon League * Battlefield * Final Destination * Backyard * Desert * Mario Galaxy * Zambezia * Orbital Gate Assault * Las Vegas in Desert * Jungle * The Town of Dirt * Bailar * Yoshi's Island * Forest * Umbra Clock Tower Unlockable Stages * Illuminix * Cyberium * Ion * Substance * Blue Modus * Red Modus * Lost Future * Essential * Dream Cell * Delight * Sakura * Momiji * Culture * Safety * Sensor * IntroVex * Scope * Metrio * Reversion * Retroversion * Conceptia * Libre * 7th Key * Lens * Deviate * Emergence * Propell * Sunshine * Moon * Air * Spaceborn * Wired * Voyeur * Mid Hills * Liquid * Cosmisphere Cutscene * First Training * Game On * Eye of the Beholder * The Water * Bottled Up * Shapeshifter * Being Human Gallery * Hottest Party Dance/Gallery Category:Just Dance series